The Familiar of Zero: A Skele-ton of Trouble
by CrudeSketch
Summary: [OneShot?] When Louise summons her familiar, she never expected a... creature such as this to appear in front of her. *hey, kid. you ok?


**The Familiar of Zero: A Skele-ton of Trouble**

Second years were crowding on the grounds of Tristain's most prestigious magic academy. You see, every second year must perform a ritual summoning, calling forth a being they will forever be bonded until one passes. These such beings were called Familiars. Now, everyone was excited, each student lining up for their turn. Louise François le Blanc de la Valliere was one of these students.

Louise was an excellent student... in academics, but has no ability to use any spell at all. This had obviously led to most of the students bullying her for her lack of magical talent. Of course, it wasn't Louise's fault for literally blowing up every single incantation.

"Alright, has everyone summoned their familiar?" Asked the professor in charge. He was a scholarly man, a seeker of knowledge, but if someone with experience would observe, he would very much see how battle-hardened this man truly was. His figure was covered in blue, trimmings wrapping the sleeves and colar of his garment. Glasses were placed on his balding head.

"Not yet Professor Colbert." Had been the statement of one voluptuous tanned-beauty. She had comically leaned over to make her physics-defying chest. "Louise has not yet made her summoning."

"Ah, yes, thank you Miss Zerbst

And with this statement our female protagonist cursed the very heavens for giving her a classmate that simply irked her to the bone. She had later shuffled her way to the center of the crowd, where the circle of summoning had been drawn. Her head was filled with thoughts of fear, anger, and desolation. Oh, how she wanted to make her mother proud, how she wanted to prove to her fellow students... no, to the whole continent of Halkeginia, that she wasn't a faliure, that she wasn't Louise the Zero that everyone branded her as.

 _My servant that exists in this vast universe..._

She began to chant, a unique one, never has it been heard before. The circle glowed. Everyone was in shock. Louise was doing _magic!_

 _My beautiful, powerful, divine familiar..._

A low hum had slowly made its way to the ears of everyone. Louise was too concentrated on her spell to mind everything around her.

 _I wish from the bottom of my heart..._

She could do this. She _will_ do this. She was filled with **determination.**

 _Answer my call... and APPEAR!_

Then, there was silence. No one knew what exactly happened, but after a split-second, a boom so loud it rattled the very foundations of the academy erupted from the center of the circle. Everyone braced themselves as the shockwave flung students toward the main tower as if they were feathers dancing in the deadly gusts of a storm. Thankfully, a certain blue haired Gallian had stopped her classmates from going to their squishy deaths.

At the center of it all, Louise knelt, hope gone from her. Sadness grasped her mind as she slowly lay crying. No one would ever be proud of her now; no one would ever give her the recognition she so dearly wanted. She just laid there, weeping her heart out as the others tried to clear the dust cloud away. No use proving she was ok, for she wasn't. She felt devastated. She would be kicked out of the school, and disowned by her parents for sure.

*hey kid...

Louise payed no mind to the voice she heared as she was drowning in her thoughts.

*kid. are you okay?

Louise got up and was shocked to see a pair of glowing, white pupils that belonged to a short skeleton. A _skeleton!_

*what's the matter? you look like you saw a ghost.

The pink-haired mage thought of any plausible reason for there being an animated _skeleton_ to be in front of her, most of these thoughts were not good. Either this was a huge joke, someone used necromancy, or this was her familiar. The latter would hopefully be the reason.

Again, Louise looked at the short skeleton and introduced herself, although slightly unnerved.

"H-hello..." That was a bad start. "I-I am Louise François le Blanc de la Valliere. I will be you master!"

The skeleton, smile never ceasing, looked her in the eye.

*master, eh? sorry, kid, that ain't my style... unless... of course, you wanna have a **bad time...**

Louse had squirmed from where she stood. This... thing gave her the creeps.

*of course, you wouldn't want that, would ya? i'm sans, by the way.

Louise wonders why she had a feeling that her days after this would be filled with annoying puns...

* * *

 **(A/N): And so marks a possible story that I might never update anytime soon (read: forever... maybe), so I will consider this as a one-shot, a glipse of what it would be like if our favorite pun-loving skeleton was summoned by none other than the hot-headded Louise for the meantime.**

 **Now, for those of you who know me for the slightest of chance, I will update my MHxZnT crossover, however it will not be out for a long while. I am deeply sorry. School has been quite the mental, physical, and emotional stresser at times (read: everyday). My work has been piling up for the last months, not to mention my current state of mind right now (better not to know), so updates in the future would not be likely. Again, I am most deeply sorry.**

 **-Crude Sketch**


End file.
